My Sweet Devil
by girlyanimegal
Summary: Devil!Alfred and Angel!Arthur meet,how hate turns to forbidden love, how an angel isn't as nice as should be and a devil is much too sweet. T for language.


Another Collab with KawaiiNekito on dA ^^ This one is also based off our Rp so i hope you like it~

* * *

><p>So there I was on another mission to make another human to make another mistake. I had to admit that I loved doing that, humans were so stupid, and they fall for sins so easily.<p>

This particular human this day didn't have a certain sin he was assigned; it was left up to me. Lust, something I always loved, was the sin I'll influence him with. Adultery let the man lust for a whore, eventually getting caught by the wife, a broken family. Oh, how I just adore the sounds of a fighting family.

Steps away from tempting him I noticed an angel near the one I was after. I scowled the anger getting the best of me I flew right in between the angel and the man.

"What do you want? I saw the human first." I snarled at him.

Ugh, what a hideous angel. Wings of pure white and a toga to cover his body though obviously a tad bit too short on this man and only one sleeve to reveal a nipple. Very pale skin, as if the man never left the house, and trailing down his arms he saw he was holding a golden star wand. Moving back up to his face, I studied his features. A look of surprise on his face had slowly turned into a look of annoyance. His big, hairy, bushy eyebrows, definitely his most defining trait, slightly covered by wheat like blond bangs that came from a sloppy spiky-like hair. His green eyes seemed to shine, emerald green. Disgusting. I don't think I could understand how humans think they were beautiful.

Though I wasn't so far off from what angels pictured as beautiful either, but not in the same sense as an angel. Blond hair, though a darker shade than the angel's, a face that some said was as a young adult, or late teens. I picked black today, which hid me nicely toned body. Two black wings shot from my back and two horns that unlike the regular ones pointed down with a slight curl. A thin black tail stemmed from my back with an arrow head at the end. The stereotypical devil.

"There's no first come first serve on these humans" the angel responded back with a 'know it all' smirk.

I hated him more and more every second. Man, how I hated those creatures. Why do humans prefer to be angels than devils? We're obviously the awesome-est.

"That's what you stupid angels think. This human is mine, so go back to your stupid heaven."

"Stupid used twice in two sentences? Is there no definitive English in Hell? You seem to be lacking in its skill, if you're trying to make a statement you have to make the words flow."

With that smirk he put on his face, he didn't look like other angels. Well I'm not sure what, but there's something different about this angel, he wasn't scared to be an ass.

"Oh, and if you think you can make this human do something foolish, as in good, I'll have to kill you." I couldn't help but smile, I wasn't scared to kill an angel. We do that every day at Hell anyways. Angels are so stupid that killing them become easier every day. Though as much as I'm not afraid to kill them I still rather not do so. Though I put up this front I've never been one to actually kill angles before.

Though this one was really getting on my nerves that I would gladly make him my first. "Foolish you say? You don't even know how powerful I am, so I don't think it's smart to go picking a fight so easily. You should really work on your tactics. "He used his wings to fly over me, after the human who had walked away from us. He brushed people on his way to him, giving them a good thought.

Okay, he's making me really pissed now. If something I hate more than angels is their dumb way of making people think good. Of course I wouldn't allow him to do so while I'm still here.

So I flew as fast as I could to the human and made him throw the can he was holding to the floor instead of a trashcan. It wasn't THAT bad of a thing to do, but if it annoyed the angel, then hell I'm doing it.

The angel only smiled a let out a small chuckle, "Wow what a HORRIBLE thing you made him do." With a roll of his eyes he just flew back to the human, touching him to feel bad about littering, convincing him to pick it up and throw it out properly.

My blood was boiling, I could feel it. Man, he really did it this time. I pushed the angel away and whispered to the human and made him start a horrible fight. I couldn't help but grin and be proud at my achievement.

But the angel seems like he didn't like the way I played. So he decided to take full control of the human, going over to apologize to the one he started the fight with, saying some bullshit like he didn't know what came over him. It made me madder than ever. I already warned the angel that I could kill him if he did that, but NO, he decided to ignore my warning. This time I wasn't going to do something as meek as throwing trash or starting a fight. I took control of the other human, the human that mine fought with, and made him stab the one the angel was in, when he went to apologize, dying. Of course I made him go around slicing some people on the way until the police came to detain him. I smiled, I was so happy that I couldn't help but laugh.

The angel was really pissed, you can tell it all over his body. His body shook and his eyes glimmering with a little small flame of anger. He lifted his wand, closing his eyes as he began to whisper something to himself. His wings had spread and began to glow a little. I stood there unimpressed by his little show before eventually the light channelled and through to his wand shooting through me.

Bleeding. Blood. Pain. I was paralyzed in the sight and the feeling of having a hole in my chest. But in a blink, there wasn't any of it. He blinked surprised and smirked wickedly laughing out loud. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Whatever you just did didn't work! You fucking worthless angel! Go fuck yourself in your god damn heaven!" I flipped him off and was going to turn away, but the angel smiled. It was a wicked smile, and you could almost say it mimicked mine.

"You think it didn't work? Oh, it is working at this very moment. Enjoy your last days in hell." He said that and then disappeared, a feather floating in his vacant spot.

I didn't get what he meant by that, and I just shrugged it off. That angel doesn't scare me, and he probably wanted an excuse for his failure.

So I went back to Hell, not bothered with what happened back on Earth at all. I was smiling and having fun. While I was just flying around being lazy as usual, I noticed Devils were staring at me, I didn't know why. It wasn't just a few of them, actually all of them. When I went to one of my friends who was also staring and questioned him, "W-why are you staring?"

"I-I don't know, there's something weird about you..."

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"I'm not sure, but you kind of, sort of look less devil like..." He hesitated to say.

"W-W-what the...?" I didn't understand, so I went to the closest mirror to take a look. And I guess he was right. There was something different about me. Features less sharp, less dark, even just a general expression, a kinder look.

'I'll search for that piece of shit and make him undo this!' Is all I thought about, though a kindle in the back of my head said that the new look actually looked rather well. Though I didn't dare expand on it.

And so I did, I went back to earth and searched for a couple of hours, soon I found him. He was wondering around randomly to different humans whispering things in their ears or casting little spells on them, but not like I cared. I wasn't on an assignment I was out of knowledge and maybe some violence. "What the fuck did you do to me, asshole?" I shouted to the angel who turned to gain only a glimpse of me and then continued what he was doing. It annoyed me to hell so I few straight up to him. "I asked WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?" I reached to grab his shirt toga thing but he slipped just out of my fingers continuing on.

"A spell." He said bluntly.

"What the fuck is this spell?" I demanded impatiently.

The angel rolled his eyes, "Must you swear?"

I was annoyed but something in me doused the flame to go straight to violence, this probably wouldn't have happened before. "Fine, just tell me."

He smirked seeing my co-operation. "It's getting you slowly, huh?"

"What is...?"

"You're becoming less of a demon."

"An angel? EWW!"

"Not exactly, but close. Guess again~"

I didn't get what the fuck that angel was mumbling about. "Just undo it!"

"No."

"Why the fuck not?"I was getting pissed again despite this new 'self control' that had begun to form.

"Because I can't."

"You didn't even try, asshole!"

He shook his head. "You should learn some manners, young man."

"Fuck you! Just undo it!"

"I'm sorry; I can't even if I wanted to. I can't undo this kind of spell." Dread over filled me, whatever was happening to me... could never be undone... "You're turning into a human. That's what's happening to you. You'll never be the same, even after you die and perhaps go back to hell, you'd never be the same sort of devil that you were." He continued to explain, but I had partially zoned out due to the news of it never being undone.

Okay, that's it. If he thinks he could make me nice then he's wrong. I thought of a way to get him punished with one of the seven deadly sins. Ah, lust, my favourite of them all. I smirked; all I need now is a plan, a good plan to make him fall for it.

"A-a human you say? ... I wonder if that life would be as bad as they say..."

"Oh no I don't think so in the least, humans can have a lot of fun."

"Like that amusement park not too far from here?" The angel raised an eyebrow, curious. "I guess what I'm asking here, is that you come with me to have some fun there, since your turning me into a human at least come and do some fun human things with me." I then itched closer. "And then after we can really go do some fun." If I wasn't wrong, I noticed a slight blush on the angel's face.

Being honest with myself I expected him to deny, or at least deny the last part, but he just smiled. His hands raised and pinched my cheeks. "You're such a sweet devil." And he flew of, a blush on my cheeks as well. "Common, follow me." Turning briefly to say to me, and as he saw me start to follow him he continued on as well, to the amusement park.

After a moment to realize what he had just said I shouted as I followed, "I'M NOT SWEET!"


End file.
